


Minimalist

by georgiamagnolia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, challenge!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: The challenge was to write a story of 100 words or fewer but include these six words: Sofa, Preoccupation, Buy, Twilight, Access, Fail. My Sweet Queen asked so I delivered. Now I want pizza.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Minimalist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesgirl58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/gifts).



“Buy a sofa.”

“Your preoccupation with my décor is becoming tedious.”

“Sitting on the floor is tedious.” Illya slid closer to get access to the last piece of pizza.

“Reupholstering the sofa was a complete fail, we’ll have to make do until it’s repaired.” Napoleon leaned back on the pillows before his fireplace.

“Be more careful when searching for bugs,” Illya said, giving Napoleon a sly look, licking the remains of dinner from his fingers. 

The room darkened as twilight crept across the city, the fire provided the only light in the room.

“Still hungry?”

“Not for pizza,” Illya answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write short. A 100 word limit is like telling the sunset to hurry up or rain to fall faster, it's not natural. *grin*


End file.
